Scax: Kagerou Days
by SailorMarble14
Summary: *My 3rd song fic bassed of the Kagerou Project song "Kagerou Days"* Max is trapped in a time loop where Scarlett dies. Can Max save her in time? Or, will he be stuck seeing his friend die over and over again. *Rated T for blood and gore*


Kagerou Days

**Hey! Durring my whole vacation in California with my cousins I downloaded a bunch of songs from Vocaloid, and a couple from the Kagerou Project. And the song Kagerou Days and Yuuki Yesterday where my top favorites the whole trip going and coming back. Also last night I dreamt this for some unkown reason. So I had to write this as fast as I can before I forgot about it. **

**Also sorry if I've been posting new stories for the past few months, for some reason before and after my trip I never got the feel for my on-going stories and I feel like working on more new stories, and since next week I'm going back to school I just need to work or think of new stories before I forget about them, so if you see new stories popping up it's just I don't have the feel, don't worry I'll try my best to work on my on-going stories this week.**

**I hope you listen to the song 'Kagerou Days' while reading this. And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama or the song**

Max woke up one morning on August 15th. The day looked pretty normal despite it being hot outside. Max then saw Scarlett sitting down on the swings petting a little cat. He walked up to the girl and sat down on the other swing next to her.

"Hey." Max said as he sat down.

Scarlett smiled and kept petting the little cat, which was now giving a weird look at Max. "You know Max I really don't like summer." She said out loud.

Max got a bit confused with her statement, but Scarlett just smiled so he wouldn't worry. Scarlett then mumbled something under her breath. Max caught it, and at the same time the cat jumped out of Scarlett's arms and ran off.

"Come on Max!" Scarlett called out as she ran chasing the cat. Max was a bit confused, but he shrugged it off, and followed his friend.

Max then found cat on the other side of the street, and Scarlett crossing the street to get to the cat. Max was scared because the sign suddenly went to stop in a flash. If that wasn't scary for Max a truck speed over the limit was ready to hit Scarlett.

"Scarlett look out!" Max yelled.

Scarlett stopped and looked at Max with a smile, as Max eyes widen as he saw his friend get ran over by the truck. Her blood splattered on Max's pants and some on his clothes.

Once the truck stopped Scarlett was dead with a pool of blood around her. Max's eyes were widening in shock as he went over to his deceased friend. Max looked up and saw a man where the cat was smiling that his planned worked all along.

Max glared ready to punch the guy, but the guy side stepped, and suddenly Max was knocked out.

Max woke up in his bed at 5:30 in the morning and saw on the calendar it was August 14. "Was that a dream?" Max asked himself.

Max was now walking to the park and saw Scarlett sitting where she was just like in the dream. Max rubbed his head, but then shook it off and went over to his friend.

"Hey Max you ok?" Scarlett asked.

Max shook his head. "I just had a weird dream last night." Max said.

However, before he could explain the cat from the dream was there. Scarlett smiled ready to pet the cat, but the cat ran off. Max knew that his dream wasn't a dream at all.

Max chased Scarlett, and grabbed her hand before the truck hit her. "Scarlett let's go!" Max yelled as he ran away holding Scarlett's hand.

As they where running, the two looked up and saw metal pipes ready to fall on them. At the last second, Scarlett looked down, and smiled like the last time, and pushed Max.

Max gasped in fear as he saw the pipes stab Scarlett. The man from before appeared smirking as the pipes fell. Max looked back at Scarlett's body and back at the guy.

"No matter how many times you save her, the days will repeat over and over again." The man said, as Max blacked out again.

Max woke up on his bed again, and without hesitation he got out of bed, and ran outside. Once he was at the park he grabbed Scarlett's hand and ran off. The cat saw this and decided to follow him.

The two where now back where the metal pipes where and the two moved away in time, but Scarlett tripped and she fell on a flight of stairs. Max turned around and saw blood pouring out of Scarlett's head at the bottom of the stairs.

The man from before appeared right behind Max, and he was blacked out again.

Just like before in the never ending time loop Max did his best to save Scarlett once again. Max thought she would be safe if she went to take a taxi.

Once the cab came he pushed Scarlett in, and the taxi drove away. However, that cat crossed the street, and the truck from the first time hit the cab where Scarlett was sitting in.

Max gasped as the man appeared again, and he was sent back.

In the next time loop, Max decided to run a new path with Scarlett before she even said hi to him. As they where running, they went to a bridge where they saw the man who was smiling at them. "Max let go!" Scarlett yelled.

Max held his grip tightly, but Scarlett was able to get loose, which caused her to fall off the bridge to her death.

Time loop after time loop Max tried his best to save Scarlett only for the cat to ruin it by killing her. To him it felt like months then years he was doing this. Max then knew what he had to do.

When Max got to the park he didn't see Scarlett, and ran to where she could be. When Max got to the street he saw Scarlett crossing it, and at the last second he ran towards the street.

Max grabbed Scarlett's arm and pushed her out of the way. Scarlett and the cat gasped in fear when they saw Max getting ready to get hit by the truck.

"Beat that you malevolent son of a-" Max cursed to the cat the second the truck hit him.

After the truck passed Scarlett's mouth widen in fear as he saw Max's body. Just then the man came and put his hand on her shoulder. Scarlett looked up and the man frowned, while he held his hand out.

Scarlett nodded, and took his hand taking her into another time loop.

**AN: If no one doesn't know who the cat is I'll give you a hint. Also the cat and the man are the same person just incase you where confused. **

**-Line:_"One by one they will ALL fall!"_**

**-He's a personality and lots of fangirls love him.**


End file.
